wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Geunhyun Kariya
Perfil * Nombre: かりや げうん ひゅん / Kariya Geunhyun * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Nagoya, Japón * Estatura: 178cm * Peso: '''80 kg * '''Tipo de sangre: '''A * '''Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Agencia: -- Dramas * I'm a Mother, Too (SBS, 2018) * That Man Tentai Saigo (OCN, 2018) * Four Men (SBS, 2018) * Untouchable (jTBC, 2017-2018) * Here Comes Love (SBS, 2016) * Beautiful You (MBC, 2015) * Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) * The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) * Will You Love And Give It Away (MBC, 2013) * The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) * Empire of Gold (SBS, 2013) * You're Great, Really! (MBC, 2013) * The King Of Dramas (SBS, 2012- 2013) * Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) * The 3rd Hospital (tvN, 2012) * Miss Panda & Hedgehog (FTV, 2012) * The Chaser (SBS 2012) * Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) * The Musical (SBS, 2011) * You're So Pretty (MBC, 2011) * It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) * Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) * Definitely Neighbors(SBS, 2010) * Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) * The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) * The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) * City of Glass (SBS, 2008) * My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) * Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) * Bad Love (KBS2, 2007) * Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) * The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) * My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) * Special Crime Investigation: Murder in the Blue House (KBS2, 2006) * My Sister (MBC, 2006) * Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) * Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) * Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) * Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) * Love and Sympathy (SBS, 2005) * Traveling Women (SBS, 2005) * Beautiful Temptation (KBS2, 2004) * Phoenix (MBC, 2004) * South of the Sun (SBS, 2003) * Fairy and Swindler (SBS, 2003) * Ice Flower (SBS, 2002) * Affection (SBS, 2002) * Loving You (KBS2, 2002) * Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) * My Name is Princess (MBC, 2002) * Splendid Days(SBS, 2001) * Pure Heart(KBS2, 2001) * Stock Flower (KBS2, 2001) * Her House (MBC, 2001) * Morning Without Parting (SBS, 2001) * Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) * Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) * Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) * Secret (MBC, 2000) * SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) * Kkokji (KBS2, 2000) * Fireworks (SBS, 2000) * Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) * Days of Delight (MBC, 1999) * Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) * Love and Success (MBC, 1998) * Advocate (MBC, 1998) * Red Azalea (KBS2, 1998) * The Barefooted Youth (KBS2, 1998) * Yesterday (MBC, 1997) * Until We Can Love(KBS2, 1996) * A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) * Sandglass (SBS, 1995) * Last Lovers (MBC, 1994) * 3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) Películas * Grandfather (2016) * Detective Hong Gil Dong (2015) * Because I Love You (2015) * Salute D'Amour (2015) * Aging Family (2013) * Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) * Grand Prix (2010) * Parallel Life (2010) * Public Enemy 2 (2005) * Boss X File (2002) * Marrying the Mafia (2002) * The Rhapsody (2001) * The Promenade (2000) * Father (1997) * Kill the Love (1996) * Boss (1996) * Channel 69 (1996) * Korean National Flower (1995) * Sons and Lovers (1992) * Blood and Fire (1991) * Who Saw the Dragon's Claws? (1991) * Who Broke the Rose's Stem? (1990) * Enchantress Eo-eul (1987) * Long Journey and Tunnel como padre Hye Won (1987) * Ticket (1986) * An Ark Shell on the Ground (1985) * The Last Day of Summer (1984) * Daughter of the Flames como Hae Jung Lee (1983) * The Iron Men (1983) * Passion in the 13th Month (1982) * High School Tears (1982) * Heavenly Homecoming of the Stars 3 (1981) * A War Correspondant's Notebook (1981) * A Man Who Died Daily (1981) * Osaka's Lonely Star (1980) * The Last Secret Love(1980) * Who Knows This Pain? (1979) * The Woman Who Stole the Sun (1979) * Yul-gok and His Mother (1979) * The Rain at Night (1979) * Youth Trap (1979) * Celedon (1979) * Oyangui apt 2 (1979) * Traveller's Sadness (1979) * No More Sorrow (1978) * Wanderer (1978) * The World Without a Mother 3: Festival of Chicks (1978) * A Life and Death Confession (1978) * A Life Like a Swamp (1978) * The Gate (1978) * Door of Youth (1978) * The World Without a Mother 2 (1978) * Chorus of Doves (1978) * Snow Country (1977) * Vagabond of Love (1977) * The World Without a Mother (1977) * He Knows Gwanghwamun Well (1977) * The Industrious Wife (1976) * An Extinguished Window (1976) * An Unfortunate Woman (1976) * Black Nights (1975) * The Flower and the Snake (1975) * Who and Why? (1975) * Wasteland (1975) * Special Investigation Unit: One-Armed Kim Jong-won (1975) * Lovers (1975) * The Instinct (1975) * Spies in the National Assembly (1974) Teatro * 2012: Snow in March * 1999: The Abduction from the Seraglio * 1992: Two Women, Two Men * 1983: King Lear Curiosidades * Debut: 1968 * Familia: Hijo/cantante, actor Kariya Sanhoon Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor